Several surgical options may be employed to restore sagittal balance to a patient subsequent to a discectomy procedure. One option is to perform a total disc arthroplasty procedure, during which an artificial intervertebral disc implant is disposed into the intervertebral space left vacant by the discectomy. Typically, intervertebral disc implants are designed to maintain mobility within the operated-on motion segment.
An example of such an intervertebral disc implant includes an upper part mounted to an adjacent vertebral body and having a first curved surface, and a lower part mounted to another adjacent vertebral body and having a complimentary second curved surface with the same radius as the first curved surface. The complimentary curved surfaces allow the upper and lower parts to articulate with respect to each other. However, intervertebral disc implants that articulate along surfaces defined by a single radius require precise placement within the intervertebral space to maximize mobility. Thus, there exists a continuing need for improvements of these types of implants.